


Lips

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 14:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19871422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Her lips are what he thinks of the most when fantasizing about her.





	Lips

Her lips are what he thinks of the most when fantasizing about her, sweet, glossy, sinful as he imagines pounding into her, moans filling the room until Massu silences her, two fingers inside her mouth, sliding them in demandingly, she taking them willingly, sucking on them, arching against him beautifully, dirty words falling from her lips as she pushes back, Massu holding her small body in a tight grip, groaning, so lost in his fantasy with her, her name falling from his lips as he twists his hand around his slick cock to push himself over the sweet edge.

" _Yuuko_ "


End file.
